


Elephant

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis introduces two of his coolest friends.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sneaking past the city walls would be a difficult venture, especially with someone as high profile as the prince, except that Noctis can warp right over it without too much trouble. The real difficulty is keeping Prompto from screaming, because he has to hold Prompto tight against his side to make it work. Prompto doesn’t seem to appreciate suddenly forming in mid-air, climbing higher in a series of staccato jumps, only to plummet back down to the ground. He’s trembling by the time they land on the other side of Insomnia’s tall gates. Noctis carefully lets go of the iron-tight grip around his waist, and Prompto stumbles forward, toppling over like a baby deer that’s just been born.

Noctis gives him a minute, then quietly asks, “You ready?” They have to be careful—Noctis knows perfectly well that the wilderness around them isn’t safe. It’s crawling with daemons, and there are no glaives to save them. But if he’s lucky and their rendezvous is waiting, no daemons will dare come near. Prompto swallows hard and shakily pushes back up to his feet, nodding.

Together, they walk towards the hills. It’s a bit of a climb, the chilly winds unhelpful—they had to come late in the evening to make sure that they weren’t spotted. There’s just enough light to see their way, but it’s cold, and Prompto’s clearly antsy. He sticks close to Noctis, though not as close as when they were warping. Then they reach the peak of the shallow mountain, and Prompto squawks. 

Gladiolus spots them and slowly sits up from where he’s lying along the canyon floor. The earth trembles with even that slight movement, and Noctis has to catch Prompto’s arm to keep him from falling over. A few birds flee in terror, but Noctis knows that this giant is a gentle one. He doesn’t look like any daemon Noctis has ever seen, but a regular man, albeit a particularly buff one, and a couple hundred times bigger. The leather skirt he wears around his waist must be made of over a dozen daemon hides. He grins when he spots the two tiny specs on the horizon. He leans closer, and Noctis feels Prompto’s fingers clench around his arm. 

Gladiolus doesn’t stop there. He reaches out to wrap his mammoth fingers around Prompto’s skinny body, and Prompto’s clearly too freaked out too run. Gladiolus lifts him right off the ground, chuckling low, “Who’s this scrawny little thing?”

“My best friend,” Noctis calls up to him. “He’s cool, I promise.”

Gladiolus peers at Prompto, then dons a lazy grin and decides, “He’s not shaking so badly as you were the first time. I suppose he’s alright then.” 

Gladiolus gently lowers Prompto back down. Prompto stumbles back like he’s woozy, but then he straightens up again, breathing out, “Whoa. _Dude._”

“Awesome, right?” Noctis fills in, because being friends with a giant is _totally_ awesome. He’s fairly confident he’s the most badass prince in Lucian history. If the war ever does come to their doorstep, Gladiolus is going to come in really handy. And all he wants in return is proper-sized cup noodles. Noctis is still trying to figure out the logistics of that one. 

It takes a minute, but then Prompto splits into a grin and laughs, “_So_ awesome!”

“Yeah,” Gladiolus chuckles. “I’m pretty great.” The noise rumbles across the earth. Pebbles kick up around their feet. 

Noctis asks, “Hey, wanna make it cooler and carry us to the meteor site?”

Gladiolus cocks a grin. Then he lowers his palm in front of them, and Noctis and Prompto share one quick look before they both scramble aboard.


End file.
